A Lost Past
by ravenquest
Summary: Megan has just learned that her past life was full of mystery and unexpected romances. As she learns to accept the powers she was ignorant about, she finds herself trying to save the rebirth of an undying love...while fighting the urge to love another.
1. Default Chapter

_Okay everyone, this is my first story on here, so please tell me what you think about it!_

* * *

Regular P.O.V.

Megan starred out the window, her eyes glazed over while her physics professor blabbered on about how energy is work or vise versa. _This is ridiculous!_ Her eyes trailed the road that led out of sight beyond the green soccer fields. _Turn your arms faster you stupid clock! _She turned her gaze on the wall clock which said there was only a few more minutes left of class.

"Pst..." Megan whipped her head around; her silver curls landing accrue about her shoulders. There wasn't anyone there. She glanced around the class, half the students were asleep or deeply intrigued with the lesson. "Pst…" _There it is again... _She wavered her eyes all around her.

The wind outside blew strongly as the skies had suddenly turned a deep grey and black, dirt flying across the streets and students parking lot. _What the hell…?_ Megan starred intensely again out the window, her hair flowing around her freely now as the scenes around her change drastically. The last thing she heard was the distance tone of the bell dismissing class.

Megan awoke in a dimly lit room; blankets of silk and cottons covered her body. She sat up and rubbed her forehead with her fingers. _Another headache? _She flung her legs out of the bed and landed quietly upon them. She gasped as she realized her body was no longer covered with the silks, or anything else for that matter. She quickly scurried through the room and found a colorful lace robe. Megan tip-toed across the room in 'aw' of its beauty as she pulled the robe onto her slender figure. A large circular bed formed in its center which was its most beautiful piece, and next was the detailed art work that lined the walls.

Megan pulled the curtains aside and looked out side. Sand blew softly across the terrain, blue skies as bright as the sea were cloudless, and a garden of flowers of all varieties filled her sight.

Sighing Megan walked to the door carefully opening it and peeking out side of it. There standing next to the wall was a guard dressed in Egyptian fabrics and style. He must have heard her for he looked into her eyes. "Good morning, Princess." His eyes then returned to the front and his body became rigid.

_Princess! I'm not any princess! How can this be! _Megan drew back into the room and frantically ran her hands over her body and searched herself in a looking glass.

"You must be wondering where you are, dear." Megan's mouth and lips moved, but it was not her own voice that escaped it. "Do not worry, child, you are safe."

_Who are you! Why do you have me here! I have to get home, my mom…_

"You will return as if no time has passed. I listened to your professor's lecture; I assumed you might have been grateful that I pulled you here." Megan's eyes stared back at her from the glass into her soul.

_Where am I? And still, who are you?_

"You are here, dear, in Egypt. And I am the spirit of the Priestess Isis. You, child, are the chosen one."

_Egypt? The chosen one? Chosen for what? Can't I just go home?_

"You cannot go home quiet yet, dear. I have some very important things to show you and explain to you." The reflection in the looking glass smiled and the eyes shown with warmth, "What year was it…I mean the year I pulled you from?"

_The year 3014. _

"It is the year of the Egyptians, as you may have been able to tell. This, child, was your room."

_My room? I never lived here!_

"Once many ages ago, you did. Then, you were Princess Mara, in your time, you are Megan." The face smiled again. "You child, are the chosen one resurrected. Here, you were the chosen one, during this time you were ignorant of your power. This is why I have brought you here again, to show you, to teach you."

_I don't think you have the right person. Let me go home! _

"I can't…" Fear twisted onto Megan's image in the looking glass.

"Oh yes Isis, take her home." A deep voice that was sly filtered through the room no louder than a whisper.

"Bakura how did you..?" The door slid open, and there lay the dead guard, blood seeping through his clothes onto the floors.

"You are the one who should not be here, Isis." Bakura closed the door behind himself, his gleaming hair falling over his eyes while he twisted around to face the priestess and the chosen one. His eyes glared into Megan's, and then they moved down and up her body.

"You, tomb robber, are the one condemned to death, not I." Megan's eyes became defiant, her arms ready to strike at any given moment.

_Who is he! What's going to happen! Take me home!_

"I am the all famous tomb robber, Bakura, and I am sorry to say...well not really, but I must kill you now. The both of you." His eyes gleamed in the sun as he stalked forward.

_No!_

Megan's body seemed to move with ease as her expression stayed calm in her reflection. Suddenly Megan could feel herself being lifted slightly off the ground, her body twisting in pain and pleasure all at once.

Megan's P.O.V.

"Megan…Megan, wake up." Mr. Andrews stood next to my desk holding a book in his right arm, and shaking me with his other. "Are you alright, Megan?" His eyes showed of genuine concern.

"I'm fine, Mr. Andrews…" I began to stand but staggered to end up back in the seat.

"You aren't fine, Megan, and please its Ryou after three o'clock." His arms slid around my waist to help me up and walked me to the door only letting go after he made sure I could make it to my locker on my own. "You gave me a scare there Meg." He smiled sweetly to me.

"Thanks Mr.…Ryou. I just was tired I guess." I stumbled away but soon got my balance and headed towards my locker, leaving Mr. Andrews behind with his books.

"Meg!" My best friend Lisa ran up to me, "Oooohhhh…I see you stayed after class with Mr. Andrews." She smiled brightly.

"You know I have the…well you know I like him. I mean he is like only twenty-one right? I'm nine-teen. Perfect, right!" I leaned over to her and placed a kiss on her cheek before I opened my locker and tossed my books into it. "He is cute, though."

"Yes, he is…" She smiled as she looked over her shoulder, "He's on his way back, Meg. Did you forget something?"

"Other than to plant a huge kiss on him and command to give me full bodily pleasure? No I didn't forget anything" I blushed when I realized how close he was after I had said that.

Mr. Andrew's eyes wavered as he smiled.

_Oh God he heard me!_

"Megan, do you need a lift home, I really don't want to leave you to drive after you not being able to walk after class…" He stumbled for words. "Do you need a ride, Megan?"

I smiled nervously and looked at Lisa, who was my ride today anyway.

"Forget it Meg, I can't take you home today 'cuz…well I have practice." Lisa smiled and ran off for "practice".

"Well, I guess I need one now don't I?" I smiled at him as I shut my locker. He kept a clear distance until we got to his car. He opened the door for me, I climbed in and he closed it gently next to me. "Thanks, Mr. Andrews…"

"Ryou, Megan…its Ryou." He smiled as he climbed in next to me.

I couldn't help myself feel attracted to him. His eyes were a brilliant blue, the color of the ocean, his hair so blonde it looked white, cut perfectly along his neck, and his voice, so deep and caring. My heart beat began to race when his hand fell onto the stick shift of his car, and I let out a sigh.

Something still made him feel so familiar, so close, but she hadn't really ever talked to Mr. Andrews (Ryou) personally before.

"Megan, are you sure you're alright? You just seemed to fall into your seat and wouldn't wake up the several times I asked you." His eyes met hers with true sincerity.

"I fell asleep…" I blushed and looked to the floor, "Sorry, about that. Anyway, I guess I just had a bad dream." She looked at him, his body aligned with sun beams. _So familiar._

Sitting there next to her was torture. She was so beautiful and all he wanted to do was run his hands over her body. _What was I thinking…inviting to take her home? _Her hair fell in silver curls around her neck, her body slender in her seat and her eyes the brightest green he had ever seen, I could hardly stand to be near her. My body ached for her, and it was almost obvious.

"You are going to have to explain your way home for me, Megan."

"No problem, Mr. Andr…"

"Ryou!" I couldn't help but smile. She blushed which made my blood boil.

"Turn here…okay; keep going straight until the third stop sign." She smiled and starred out the window.

"So what do you usually do after classes?" I stared ahead at the road.

"I go riding…"

My heart raced, my palms became sweaty, _riding?_ I just about drooled all over myself, and had the worst time controlling my other body parts.

"…I love riding horses. I used to compete but now I just ride for fun."

"Ah, I see." That's all I could say after a rush of need.

"Okay, my house is the third one in on the right." She smiled and collected her things. "Thanks for the ride…Ryou." She climbed out of the car once I slowed it down.

"No problem. Get some rest for class tomorrow!"

"It's Saturday tomorrow!" She laughed and waved goodbye to me. My heart dropped in my stomach as I placed my foot to the petal.

I rubbed myself gently and bit my lip as I let a deep moan escape my throat. _I have to have her._ I smiled as I drove home to relieve myself from the day's pressures.

Regular P.O.V.

Megan undressed and stepped into the shower. After getting out of the car her heart raced and her body ached for his touch.

She let the warm water flow over her as she shampooed her hair, and lathered her body with Zest soap.

"Megan…" Megan froze in the shower; the water became ice pelting her back, her body drenched in soap that soaked into her skin. "Megan…" the water seemed to whisper into her ear.

"What? Go away! Leave me be!" She staggered against the wall of the shower. She shook as the voice spoke again.

"Megan…" This voice was different, familiar, but not feminine.

The door to the shower opened slowly, a dark figure hovered beyond it. Megan stood frozen with fear sliding from her eyes.

"Go away!" Her voice crackled out as she sank, naked to the floor.

The door was now opened all the way, the figure slouched in and his eyes glared at her. Blood streamed from a wound on his forehead as he reached in for her. He grabbed her arm and pulled her to her feet.

"Megan, please be quiet." He gave her a towel and led her away. His hand was gentle on her arm, so Megan followed with ease.

"Who are you!" She whispered panicky. "I thought you were Bakura!"

The stranger could hear the girl sniffle.

"I am Malik. Be quiet, or you will be slain." He smiled as the girl closed her mouth.

Malik's P.O.V.

(That morning)

"I will kill you if it's the last thing I do, Bakura!" I shot a power ball into my enemy's chest.

"I would love to be there when it happens, Malik, old friend, but I must leave." Bakura raised his arms into the air, leaving Malik flying against a wall. Bakura vanished in a cloud of smoke.

"He is going to look for her!" I staggered up and grabbed my dagger placing it into my belt.

(Present time)

"…be quiet or you will be slain." I stumbled up the hall dragging the half naked girl behind me. _Oh did I want her the second I saw her; her beautiful body gleaming in the water._

I knew Bakura was not far behind. He had already attempted to attack the girl and Isis earlier that day. I was too late, the chosen one and Isis had already vanished. Only Bakura stood in the room rummaging through the drawers of the princess. Of course, I attacked, and I had lost, he was not dead.

"Follow me, Megan, the chosen one." He slid through the door into the outside world. He could hear the girl gasp and pull away. "What the fu…"

"I will not leave this house until I am dressed!" Megan glared at Malik, who was impressed with her beauty when she was angry.

"You will be able to change where we are going!" I tried to grab her again, but she backed away.

"I will not go anywhere with you!" She puffed her cheeks out and stood there her arms crossed her chest, the towel only covering a portion of her body.

I stood there, my eyes following the curves of her figure; she was slender and gorgeous. I had to look away and clear my head, my natural instinct was to take her and plant myself into her. _Fuck!_

I ripped my shirt off and handed it to her. "Wear this!"

She slowly took it and pulled it around herself. "This will do..."

I grabbed her wrist and pulled her beside me and down the lawn, to the road, past the river, to the old factory at the far end of town.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Megan's P.O.V.

I slide into the shirt that the young man handed to me. I starred at his wound that bled freely.

"We should get that cleaned…" I looked at it with concern.

"It's fine let's go." He grabbed my arm again and dragged me away. He was careful and took alley ways through the city.

"Where are we going?" I asked him, trying to slow the pace a bit and start an innocent conversation.

"Somewhere safe…for you."

"Safe? I was safe at my house until you came along!" I puffed out my cheeks and buried my heels into the gravel.

"Ra! Megan, you must follow me, someone is after you!"

"Appearantly you all are!" I ripped my wrist from his grasp and stood there in the shadows of the brick buildings around me. "I want answers!"

I let out a scream as the stranger flung me over his shoulders and began to jog towards the river.

"Please don't drown me!" I screamed in panic.

"Would you just shut up!" He shook my body wildly as he carried me into an old broken down warehouse.

Malik's P.O.V.

She might be beautiful but boy was she annoying. I carried the half naked girl on my shoulder as I jogged into the warehouse.

I smiled and was relieved to see that Yugi had already made it to our place of hiding.

Regular P.O.V.

"Good evening, Malik." Yugi smiled and starred at the man carrying a screaming woman on his shoulder.

"She is one to handle!" Malik slung the girl onto the couch in the corner.

"I am one to handle! You dragged me out of the shower! I still have soap in my hair!" Megan pointed at them both and curled up on the old couch.

"She is scared to death, Malik, what did you do to the poor girl." Yugi began to walk to the figure on the couch, but it crouched away.

"I had to take her, he was looking for her!" Malik sat on a stool in the center of the run down dreary room.

"Does she know what is going on around her?" Yugi took another step towards Megan, "Would you like a drink, dear?" He poured a glass of water from the sink at the edge of the room.

"Do you have a shower?" Megan spoke softly, "or any other clothes, some that actually cover me…" She blushed and looked to the floor, causing Malik to fight the urge to run to her and make her his.

Yugi sensed this and walked to Megan, glaring at Malik. "Come on child, I will show you were you can change."

"Thanks…" Megan stood and walked behind Yugi. He led her into a back room and then returned.

"She will be fine, she's showering right now." Yugi sat on the couch. "She is quite young, Malik, are we sure she is…"

"I am sure." Malik stared to the floor, the walked to the sink. "I felt it, Yugi. I felt the power, and that power is strong." He twisted the water to cold and let it run while he got a glass. In no time at all a high screech scream came from the shower.

"Ra, Malik!" Yugi laughed, "You are making quite an impression on this girl."

"Quiet!" He twisted it off just as Megan reentered the room.

"Are you stupid! Or is it the golden blonde hair of yours that keeps you from thinking!" Megan was red in the face, her eyes flaring with anger, and her body wet and covered in a robe.

"I'm sorry, Megan." He look at her, he meant it.

Megan threw up her hands and ran back to the other room, her feet pitter pattering along, leaving wet marks.

"I'm still thirsty." Malik laughed aloud as Yugi assisted.

They were both still laughing as Megan walked back into the room. Her sliver locks thick with water, but as bright as the moon.

"Would you like anything to eat, Megan?" Malik asked her this after he regained composure.

"I would like to go home!" She sighed and slumped into a seat far from them both.

"We can't let you go home, Megan." Malik starred at her carefully, expecting for her to lash out, to fire some spell or attack mentally. His breath caught in his throat though when he saw a tear fall from her eyes. Malik looked over to Yugi, who just shrugged in return. "Something is happening, Megan…" His voice faded when her hand flew into the air.

"I want to go home." Another tear formed in the corner of her eye and fell down her cheek. She stood and walked to the door, but Malik was quick to follow.

"Princess…" Malik's voice was soft.

"Shut up!" She twisted on her heel and glared at him with her vicious green eyes. "Just shut up!"

Megan ran past him and into the back room that she had only earlier left.

Malik's P.O.V.

I stood there bewildered, how could I do this to someone so beautiful? I began to walk to the room she had just slammed the door to; however, Yugi was quick to end my attempts.

"Let her sleep on it, Malik. You took her from her home, but for her safety." Yugi grabbed a phone book. "How about I go get some pizza?" He offered me a smile.

I nodded my head but watched the door. I dragged a stool across from it and sat there watching it.

_She cried. Her eyes wept, all because of me. All because I am trying to save her. _

I sat there just staring at the wooden door, all evening, hoping she would exit from it, so he could hold her and tell her it would be alright.

Watching those tears fall down her skin changed me. I didn't want to make her cry, I wanted to protect her. Is that what I am doing?

Yugi had left almost a half hour ago and yet to return. This had made me worry and I prepared for an ambush.

"Malik, open the door I got more food!" Yugi's voice echoed. "Do you think the girl likes Chinese or Italian?"

I laughed slightly. "You couldn't just get the pizza huh?"

Regular P.O.V.

Megan lay in the bed weeping, her eyes aching from the sudden burst of tears. She pulled the covers over her head listening to the events outside her room.

"I want to go home!" She flung her wrist into the bed.

"Yugi, I don't know what to do." Malik stood next to the TV trying to make the picture work. His head sunk low as thoughts ran through his head. His heart still hurt from the earlier conversation with the Princess.

"Everything will be okay, Malik…I mean, this has to be difficult for you." Yugi shook his head back and forth and shoved another slice of pizza into his mouth. "DO you think she is hungry?" He looked at the door.

"Maybe…" Malik strode over to the door and knocked on it softly, "We have pizza, and chocolates and other food…are you hungry?" Malik stood there hoping for an answer.

He returned to the TV disappointed. "I guess she isn't…"

The door slowly slid open, and Megan stepped out wrapped in a blanket. Her eyes were drenched and puffy red from her crying. Malik was tempted to be by her side, but that would be too much for her.

"I am a lil' hungry…" She stood there and looked at Yugi, her eyes almost pleading with him.

"Help yourself, Megan; I wouldn't even know where to begin with what you like to eat." Yugi smiled. "But would you like a drink of anything?"

"I would like some soda I guess…"She plucked a slice of pizza and tossed it onto a plate. "Thank you…" She smiled at Yugi as she accepted the glass of soda. She walked to the couch and sat to eat, keeping her eyes on the floor.

"Megan…" Malik looked at her with concern. "Megan…" She held her hand up and continued to look at the floor. Malik closed his eyes and ate his food in silence. The last thing he could remember was Megan crawling onto her stomach to sleep for the night, and the moon beams making her body glow.

During the night the rain had began to drench the ground. The sun didn't rise in the morning, and thunder rolled across the dark skies.

Malik pushed himself up off the chair that he moved to sometime during the night. He watched the figure in the couch sleep peacefully. _That's not going to last too long, my Princess…_

Flashback

"Malik where are you!"

He sighed when he heard the soft voice of the princess, her tune light and loving for him. He hid under the bush waiting for her to run along him, so he could grab her and surprise her.

"Malik…" She laughed lightheartedly as she fell next to the man on the ground, "There you are Malik…my Malik" She kissed him lightly. Her hands ran over his skin, her eyes deeply looking into his own, she loved this man, and always will, he was her guard by chance.

"I have been waiting for you my Princess." His lips pressed against hers as he ran his hands over her body, "I have missed you."

"It has been a long day, Malik." She sighed deeply as she laid her head in his lap, her body wrapped around by his arms.

"I am here for your protection, Princess" He smiled and kissed her lightly again.

Her body was warm against his, her heart beating quickly as his hands ran over her. Oh did he love her, and wanted her with all his body and heart.

He kissed her deeply and cradled her in his arms as picked her up and carried her into the palace.

"Where are we going?" She smiled and winked at him cuddling to his Egyptian cottons.

Pushing her chamber door open he carried her to her bed and placed her on her back, planting kisses along her body. She moaned his name slightly as his mouth moved over hers, and her hands moving over his own body.

She smiled and cooed him as he undressed her slender figure, his mouth caressing over every inch of her.

She had begged for this, she had wanted it, and he was ready for it. He had waited, wanted to know that she will always love him, even after death, even in the lives to come.

He had held her tightly as he sunk himself into her, a tear sliding down her cheek…

End of flashback

Malik sighed deeply, his eyes brimmed with tears…_even the lives after death…_he twisted himself out of the chair and walked around the room silently.

"Yugi…" Whispering trying not to awake Megan, Malik searched for his friend. Stumbling across a rolled up cloth on the floor he realized it was his friend he had just stumbled over. "Ra…"

Malik starred at Megan, his eyes soar from the sight of her, his heart torn apart. _She doesn't remember our love, nor does her heart wish to._

Malik left a note before walking out of the door and down the street.

_Yugi,_

_I went to the corner store for a pack. I'm out. Make sure the girl gets something to eat. I'll be back later. _

_Malik_

"Isis, where are you, Isis!" I ran across a field of flowers and sand, the wind blowing my hair everywhere and my dress made of the finest silks.

"Princess Mara, I am here." A tall woman with deep colored hair stood in front of me, her face so warm and gentle, and her mouth curved in a friendly smile.

"Oh Isis!" I smiled and ran into her arms into an embracing hug.

"What's the matter child?" She looked at me as she pulled me close to listen.

"I am in love!" I smiled and hugged the woman close to me.

"I see, would this man be a guard of your chambers?" She smiled and winked with excitement.

"Oh yes, Isis!" I smiled and blushed as I thought of the events that just happened in my chambers.

"You are now a woman, Princess Mara…" Isis smiled as she drew her hand over my stomach. Her mouth wiggled into a smile, "My dear, you are sure no longer a child. You shall come to me again later this week, and perhaps I may have great news, or perhaps not so great." She smiled and pressed her hand to my stomach again.

"You are not serious?" I looked at her with concern, "I am not wed though."

"If this were meant to be, Princess, it was meant to be by the Gods."

End of flashback

Megan sat up quickly in the couch that she had fallen asleep on. The door had just been shut, and she had caught sight of Malik leaving the building. She sighed deeply and led herself to the bathroom.


End file.
